


Oh My Gods, She Cares?

by nunaseaweed



Series: Olympiantober 2020 [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Pep Talk, godly parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunaseaweed/pseuds/nunaseaweed
Summary: Day 2 - Your Godly Parent
Series: Olympiantober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961185
Kudos: 7





	Oh My Gods, She Cares?

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 10 PM but I started late so I w i l l finish two a day! This one is shorter I swear, look It’s just a friendly conversation! Again, Athena’s my mother, and this is connected to the last day!

I sat staring out at Long Island Sound as the sun rose. I was bored, and I couldn’t sleep all night, so I woke up when the sky was barely gleaming to sit on the sand, the view of the sun on the ocean reminding me of home. 

The east coast wasn’t that bad really! But  _ why the hell does the sun set on land? Disgusting. _

Every time I closed my eyes while I was in bed, the same vision of an owl flying across the sky and picking up a kid came to me. It was a little disturbing, even if it wasn’t gory. I knew visions meant something, but I wasn’t ready to talk. Even Braxton, Malcolm, Annabeth, and my other siblings’s slowed breathing couldn’t lull me to sleep. So I snuck out.

The sun rose slowly, blues and greens reflecting onto the sand as purples, pinks, reds and oranges filled the sky. I loved watching the sunrise and set. It was like a Bob Ross painting, waiting to be put on a canvas. Like I could reach out and touch it.

And suddenly a figure entered my painting. She walked straight across the ocean, face wrinkled in disgust at the water. She wasn’t walking I realized. She was gliding, not touching the water, that seemed to darken underneath her menacingly.

Her brown hair was tied back into a simple bun, and she was wearing simple gray pajama pants and a matching shirt, with a white cardigan over it. She had round thin silver framed glasses, but I had a feeling she didn’t actually need them.

She came and sat by me without saying a word, staring out at the ocean too, but her in distaste.

“You and Annabeth,” she finally said minutes later, “Why must my children love the ocean.”

So it was her. My mother. Athena. Why?

“It’s calming. I grew up in SoCal, the sun on the ocean reminds me of home,” I responded respectfully. She didn’t need to know Posiden was my favorite god since third grade.

“Logical enough. Annabeth however…” Athena waved a hand and adjusted her glasses. “Nevermind her for now, I came to talk to you Nuna.”

I stared up at her in wonder. She was taller than me even when we sat, and even though she seemed lounged on the sand with me, I could see the rigidness drifting off her in waves. Always one to the point.

“You’re wondering why?”

I nodded.

“Well for one, congratulations on the four hellhounds you killed. Untrained, impressive.”

“I just did whatever came to mind. However I could hold them off to protect me and my sister.”

Athena glanced down at me, and smiled. “Caring. I like that. Your sister is very intelligent as well, she has my blessings.”

“She does?”

“Not everyone gets into Yale with a full scholarship you know.”

I almost would have laughed, but I strangely felt like I was in trouble. Why else would my mom come all the way from Olympus to talk to me, when I’ve never done anything big. It was like being back in the Principal's office when your mom comes to scold you for being mean to someone in kindergarten. Who was I mean to?

“It’s also your birthday today.”

I faltered. It was. I almost didn’t remember. The only important thing I’d remembered about this week was that I had an archery assessment in two days.

“Did you think I wouldn’t have remembered?”

“You have a lot of kids. And better things to do. You don’t always come to wish your kids Happy Birthday.”

“I don’t, you’re right. I’m very busy. But I hate knowing one of my children feels like they don’t belong.”

I froze. I didn’t feel that way, did I? No, I fit into Camp Half-Blood really well, it was like home, just like expected. But...I had always wondered..

“How am I your kid? I’m not necessarily smart, or anything like that. And it's not like I’m a war strategist either. I don’t have a pet owl-”

“For one, young lady, you are my daughter because I chose you to be. Your father was a very smart man, never forget you were a gift. You aren’t perfect because nobody is.”

A pep talk from my goddess mom. Yup, this is turning twelve.

“And also, stop trying to fit yourself into boxes. There isn’t a checklist of things you need to do or have or be considered to be my child, or to be anything. You can be whatever, and do whatever.” Athena sighed and sat criss-cross applesauce, turning to me where I sat curled up with my knees against my chest. “You’ve read Harry Potter, yes?”

I nodded eagerly, wondering if the goddess of wisdom herself had read Harry Potter. “I’m a Ravenclaw.”

Athena sighed, looking back onto the beach, “Apollo made me take the test once. Couldn’t decide whether I was a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw. I just found it stupid that the Ravenclaw symbol was an eagle.” I giggled. “However, do you remember how the Ravenclaw common room would ask a riddle for entry, and you would have to answer it correctly?”

I nodded again. “Luna was asked whether the Phoenix or the flame came first.”

“Do you remember her answer?”

“A circle has no beginning.”

“Exactly. Now, technically speaking, was that an answer?”

“No,” I admitted, thinking about it. “The two offered answers were Phoenix or flame, and she went a little off topic.”

“Luna thought outside of the box,” Athena agreed. “Answers do not always have to be defined by the boxes they’re set in, and neither do people. People should always be outside of the box, and should be proud of it. That is true wisdom.”

And for once, I finally understood why I was claimed. 

After a few more minutes of comfortably staring out at the sea, I worked up the courage to ask, “Thank you, but why did you come all the way out just for one kid feeling lost?”

Athena didn’t answer immediately. “Well, I hate to admit it, but if a child of mine doesn’t deem themselves worthy of their heritage, it hurts my pride.”

I almost grinned. Maybe the gods do care. Even if it’s a little selfish.

My mom got up and wrinkled her nose at the ocean again, which launched a slightly aggressive wave to the shore almost in response. “Well, I best get going.”

“Bye. And, um, thank you.”

“Not a problem.” She started to walk away but turned around once more, hands in the pockets of her cardigan. “And Nuna, one more thing.”

I looked up in response.

“Happy birthday.”


End file.
